Legion of Warriors Into the Unknown Sea Chapter 5
The Weeks After The Wedding Jim and Susanne's wedding had been blessed although the two had been busy with work. The children wanted to celebrate for them, since they knew they hadn't been able to have time to go on a honeymoon as of yet. Jean-Pierre hadn't mentioned anything about the party per se, since it was a surprise and the students had developed the idea on their own. It would take a lot of planning as well as keeping Susanne and Jim in the dark about the whole development. The first part of the initial plan would be challenging, but the second part was far easier. Jim and Susanne would be preoccupied with their classes all day and would be going home to expand it for a coming new addition. Susanne wasn't showing if she was pregnant, but according to the doctors, she was expecting a little one. Both of the parents-to-be were extremely eager to prepare for the baby, not to mention bring him or her into the world. By evening, the gymnasium had been decorated and adorned with streamers, balloons and confetti. There was a mirror ball hanging from the ceiling and a bubble machine that had been brought in for fun, just to add more "mood" to the frivolity of the party. The DJs were specially selected by the Principal himself. Snacks were provided by students by the best bakers in the student body, as well as fruit punch. It was a healthy drink next to all the sodas that were available if students happened to be diabetic. While the last touches were being put into the celebration, Nicholas and his friends had gone to fetch Susanne and Jim, who were putting in a crib in their new room, which had been painted in superb soft pastel colors. "There's something you two need to see.", Naomi said, her voice resounding like sounding bells. The newlywed couple looked at each other in interest marveling in their minds as to what was happening. Without saying much more, the friends took them to the auditorium and asked them to keep their eyes closed before arriving. They kept a tight grip on their hands so they wouldn't fall while being impeded in such a way. "Alright, now open your eyes !", William stated, his voice full of excitement. "SURPRISE !", the children exclaimed exuberantly. Susanne and Jim were awe-struck by everything they saw. The party itself was a "getaway" and baby shower all wrapped into one. They didn't expect presents to be waiting for them but there had been a table overloaded with them. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble, kids.", Jim said, becoming a little choked up. "It was our idea, Jim. Besides, you and Susanne are going to be parents soon.", William said, matter-of-factly. "Thank you so much…Every one of you ! This means so much !", Susanne added. "PARTY TIME !", Odd yelled out suddenly, startling some of the others. The music began and the bubble machine had been turned on. Before Jim and Susanne knew it, they had gotten swept up in the moment of the dance and enjoyed themselves. It was refreshing to have a break from all the work they had been doing. Besides, it was good for the children as well. They too, had been working non-stop this semester and it was grand that they could enjoy a little bit of rest and relaxation too. Sadly, when the party ended it would be back to the grindstone, yet for the moment, they reveled in the freedom and fun of the celebration. Written by Angie Y. and FlowerofAdversity Category:FanFiction Category:Legion of Warriors Into the Unknown Sea